Nocturnal Emission A VK yaoi fanfic
by Pandagod1990
Summary: It's another evening at Cross Academy, Zero and Yuki are patrolling the Day Classes and Night Classes until Kaname pulls Zero aside to tell him to come meet him in the Moon Dormitory later that night for a very shocking surprise.
1. Note From the Author

I do not own Vampire Knight series, or the characters. The story and characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

This is an edited version of the fanfic. I understand that some people had a hard time understanding reading it due to no paragraphs. (my mistake folks! ^^) I apologize to anyone who had difficulties reading it. This is an edited version of said fanfic.

To those who liked the story: Thank you for reading it. This is my very first fan fiction. Part II shall be coming very soon.

To those who had a hard time reading the last version: I apologize to each and every one of you. I redid this as a personal apology. I put paragraphs in it so that you too could read it and enjoy it like the others.


	2. Nocturnal Emission fixed pt1

_**Nocturnal Emission pt. 1- A Vampire Knight yaoi fanfic  
**_

_It was another peaceful day at Cross Academy, Zero and Yuki were doing their usual duties as prefects. "Alright Everyone!" Yuki said, "It's time for all Day Class students to return to their dorms!" As Yuki and Zero hold off the Day Class students, the Night Class walks by. "Good evening ladies!", Aidou shouted. "You see Shiki", Ichijo said, "You should be more like Aidou. You will get more ladies that way!" Shiki gave Ichijo a weird look and walked off with Rima. After the Night Class walks by, Kaname finally appeared. "Good evening Yuki-chan." he said with a soft smile._

"_H-Hi Kaname Senpai." Yuki said. "You should be careful Yuki-Chan." Kaname said, "I wouldn't want you to over do it" as he began to walk away looking at Zero and said "Good evening Kiryu-kun." "Good evening Kuran." Zero said, "Class is about to start." "Scary as always….. Kiryu-Kun" Kaname said as he walked off again, but suddenly stops. "Kiryu-kun." "What is it Kuran?" Zero asked. "Come to the Moon Dormitory tonight." said Kaname, "Come alone. Do not bring Yuki." Kaname walks off heading to class while Zero stands in confusion. "Being a prefect isn't easy!" said Yuki "I don't see why we have to protect them. They're not high and mighty" Zero said. " Well come on. We should give Headmaster Cross our daily report" Yuki said. After Yuki and Zero leaves Headmaster Cross's room, they leave and head to their dorms. A few minutes later, Zero is lying in his bed wondering what Kaname wants with him. "I guess I better see what Kuran wants", Zero said. He hops out of bed, grabs his Bloody Rose gun, and heads for the Moon Dormitory. _

_As Zero arrives to the dormitory, he scans the area quickly. "Nothing here." he said. He goes inside the building and still again he sees nothing. "Just what the hell is going on?" he says in confusion. As Zero looked around, he hears footsteps approaching him. Zero quickly pulled out his gun as he quickly turned around. "Show yourself!", he shouted. "You came after all, Kiryu-kun", Kaname said as he approached Zero. _

"_It's you, Kuran. Where's the rest of your gang at?" Zero questioned. "I sent them away", Kaname said, "Come with me to my room, there's something I'd like to discuss with you." As Zero follows Kaname to his room, he notices the candle lit corridors. When they reached Kaname's room, Zero notices that Kaname's room is lit with candles as the corridors were in the hallway. "Any reason your room is lit with candles?" Zero asked. "I just like to lighten the mood." , Kaname answered. " Please come in." he said to Zero walked in and he locked the door behind him. "Make yourself at home." _

"_So what is it that you want to discuss?", Zero asked. "It's about Yuki. She's a very beautiful girl but the thing is…", Kaname stopped. "What is it?" Zero questioned. Kaname continued, "I've been holding a secret. I never really loved Yuki." "What are you talking about?" ,Zero yelled, "I though you were in love with her. The way you always flirt with each other and you even said Yuki was your lover!" "It all was a lie, Kiryu-kun. I've been using Yuki all this time." Kaname explained with concern in his eyes. "All of that was a lie. "What are you talking about?" Zero said. "I still don't get it" "You see…" Kaname said. "I've been using Yuki….to get close to you Zero. Zero looks at Kaname in shock. "What I'm trying to say…is." Kaname said while blushing. "I…love you, Zero Kiryu." Kaname walks up to Zero and puts his hand on his face. "What the hell are you talking about!?" Zero questioned angrily. He then stepped back and pulled out his gun. _

"_All these years, I've been lusting for you Zero. Kaname said., walking towards Zero. "Stay away from me!" Zero shouted. "If you come any closer, I'll shoot you dead Kuran!" Ignoring Zero's threat, Kaname continues to step forward. Zero aimed his gun and began to open fire. Kaname quickly stepped behind Zero. "You should know better than to underestimate me Kiryu. Zero turned around, but Kaname knocks his gun out of his hand and tosses him onto his couch. "That was noth…" Zero tried to get back up, but found himself unable to move. "What the hell?" Zero said. "I can't move!?" "Did you forget Kiryu-Kun?" Kaname said. "A pureblood can control lesser vampires."_

_Kaname sees Zero barely struggling, as if he didn't want to escape. "You seem like you're enjoying this." Kaname said. "Maybe you harbor the same feelings for me as I have for you." "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zero shouted. Kaname's eyes began to glow red. My pureblood eyes will make you reveal the truth." Zero struggled back and forth, trying to avoid any contact with Kaname's eyes. After many minutes of resisting, Zero found himself in a situation that he couldn't escape from. Kaname's sharp gaze continued to pierce Zero's eyes. "OKAY!!!" Zero shouted. "I…love…..you….too Kaname Kuran." They both began to stare at each other while their faces turned red from blushing. "You see, I was also using Yuki to get to you.." Kaname's heart began to beat rapidly. "I wish Shizuka never bit me!" "I always wanted you to be my master!" Kaname puts his hand on Zero's chest and got on top of him. He then began to put his fingers through his hair and the two stared at one another. "Zero…" Kaname whispered. "Kaname…Sama" Zero whispered back. Kaname moved closer and closer to Zero's face. _

"_Kiss me…" Zero said in a soft voice. Kaname put his hand on his face, placed his lips on Zero's, and the two shared a passionate kiss. After they kissed, Kaname began to take his clothes off. "Let's make things a little more interesting_._" Kaname said while taking off Zero's clothes. Kaname then pressed his body against Zero's and placed his head on his chest. "The sound of your heartbeat soothes me." Kaname said. He then reaches up and began to suck and lick on Zero's neck. "K-Kaname-Sama." Zero said while moaning. "You're going to give me a hickey. Zero moaned even louder as Kaname sucked his neck even harder. Zero then flipped over Kaname and got on top of him. "You've done enough." Zero said. "Now It's my turn." _

_Zero grabbed a knife and started to cut Kaname's hands. Blood began to drip onto his chest. Zero, overcome by bloodlust, started to lick the blood off his chest. "Your blood tastes so delicious." Zero said. Kaname began to moan as Zero's tongue began to roll all over his body. "You have some blood on you. Kaname said. "Let me clean it off for you. He reached up to Zero and began to put his tongue in his mouth. "My body is all yours Kaname-Sama" Zero said. "Very well then" Kaname said. Kaname bit Zero's neck and began to drink his blood. "Zero began to moan softly. "You can moan all you want Zero. No one can hear us. "I…want more of your delicious blood Kaname-Sama." Zero said. "Please give it to me." "Call me master." Kaname said. "Please give me your blood master!" Zero begged. "It's so intoxicating." "You may have more of my blood then." Kaname said. Kaname then cut his chest and let Zero lick off the blood. _

"_This couch is becoming quite uncomfortable." Zero said. "I was about to say the same thing." Kaname said. "Let's move to the bed then." They both climbed in bed and continued to make love throughout the entire night until early in the morning. Morning came and they both stared at each other while exhausted. "I'm afraid we have to end this for now." Kaname said, disappointed. They both stared each other and kissed as the sun began to rise. Later on that evening, Zero met Yuki again and started his job as a prefect again. "Attention all Day Class students, return to your dorms!" Yuki shouted. As the Night Class students headed to class, Kaname stopped beside Zero. 'Good evening Kaname. Zero said. Yuki, and the entire Night Class looked in astonishment. Kaname shook Zero's hand while secretly giving him a note. Kaname then walked off to class. Yuki ran up to Zero. "Did you two kiss and make up or something?" "I guess you can say that." Zero said while blushing. "Well I'm glad to hear that!" Yuki said happily. "We should head in and give our report to Headmaster Cross." "I'll catch up in a minute" Zero said. After Yuki left, Zero opened the letter and began to read it. "I had a really wonderful time last night Zero-Kun. "Same time tonight?" Zero blushed, put the letter in his pocket, and headed to the Sun Dormitory._


End file.
